Un peu près conte de fée
by GodFern
Summary: UA. Une sorcière a jeté un sort sur le premier fils à naître dans la famille Frost : Roxas. Pour conjurer la malédiction il doit trouver quelqu'un de sa classe qui l'acceptera jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ! Mais pas facile quand on nait avec un nez et des oreilles de cochon !
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Un peu près un conte de fée  
**Monde :** Angleterre d'aujourd'hui  
**Genre :** Romance, Humour  
**Beta Lectrice :** Puppy Biscuit des Ténèbres  
**Pairing :** Akuroku  
**Statut :** En cours  
**Disclamer :** J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute-puissance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme les droits d'auteur car ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
**Rating :** T  
**Résumé : ** UA. Une sorcière a jeté un sort sur le premier fils à naître dans la famille Frost : Roxas. Pour conjurer la malédiction il doit trouver quelqu'un de sa classe qui l'acceptera comme sien jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ! Mais pas facile quand on naquit avec un nez et des oreilles de cochon ! {Désolée le résumé merdique)

**Remarque :** Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser si le caractère des personnages n'est pas toujours bien respecté, je voulais avant tout rendre cette fiction intéressante !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic dans un style conte de fée moderne ! Et j'avoue ne pas avoir résisté à faire un petit caméo des Big Four dans cette fic X3

**Prologue :**_** Il était une fois…**_

Mes parents étaient issus de familles aisées, fortune familiale, enfants chéris de l'aristocratie.  
D'avoir reçus les rois, les reines et les puissants de ce monde, ils avaient l'habitude de voir leur nom apparaître dans les pages mondaines des journaux. Ils trouvaient donc normal qu'on leur prête tant d'attention en ce jour de naissance de leur enfant, jour qui devait être le plus heureux de leur vie.

Mais une légende locale prétendait qu'une malédiction pesait sur la famille Frost depuis que mon arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père avait eu une aventure avec Marluxia, un simple jardinier et de surcroît un homme. Quand il fit part à un proche de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été puéril.  
Sire Xemnas épousa donc quelqu'un de plus convenable.  
Et de chagrin, Marluxia se laissa tomber d'une falaise.

Cette nuit-là, Aqua, la sorcière du village, se rendit au manoir Frost pour se venger. Comme elle voulait que ces nobles ressentent la douleur de son frère d'avoir été rejeté, elle leur jeta un sort ; le prochain fils Frost naîtrait avec une face de cochon !

-Et cette malédiction ne sera levée que le jour où quelqu'un de votre classe acceptera ce garçon comme sien jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare !

Avec cette menace planant au-dessus de leur tête les cinq épouses Frost vécurent chacune dans la terreur d'être la première à donner naissance à un fils. Mais elles eurent de la chance et ne mirent au monde que des filles, qui n'eurent que des filles, qui n'eurent que des filles.

Ce qui fait que le premier fils Frost… C'est moi.


	2. Chapter I : Raiponce

**Titre :** Un peu près un conte de fée  
**Monde :** Angleterre d'aujourd'hui  
**Genre :** Romance, Humour  
**Beta Lectrice :** Puppy Biscuit des Ténèbres  
**Pairing :** Akuroku  
**Statut :** En cours  
**Disclamer :** J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute-puissance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme les droits d'auteur car ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
**Rating :** T  
**Résumé : ** UA. Une sorcière a jeté un sort sur le premier fils à naître dans la famille Frost : Roxas. Pour conjurer la malédiction il doit trouver quelqu'un de sa classe qui l'acceptera comme sien jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ! Mais pas facile quand on naquit avec un nez et des oreilles de cochon ! {Désolée le résumé merdique)

**Remarque :** Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser si le caractère des personnages n'est pas toujours bien respecté, je voulais avant tout rendre cette fiction intéressante !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic dans un style conte de fée moderne ! Et j'avoue ne pas avoir résisté à faire un petit caméo des Big Four dans cette fic X3

**Chapitre I :**_** Raiponce**_

-Roxas, cher, doux, Roxas.

Dans l'un des petits salons du manoir Frost, un jeune homme coiffé comme David Bowie parle à un miroir au cadre ouvragé sur la cheminée; un micro est posé sur cette dernière.

-um… um…, lui répond une voix lasse.

De l'autre côté du miroir un autre jeune homme l'observe de ses yeux céruléens. De son côté le miroir est une vitre, qui donne sur sa chambre, elle est grande, aux murs verts, un vieux stradivarius à queue pour enfant repose dans la pièce à côté d'une balançoire de bois suspendue au plafond. Un faux arbre mort repeint en blanc décore toute une partie du mur, des cages à oiseaux vides de toutes tailles et de toutes formes y sont suspendues. Quand on ne peut pas sortir, alors on se construit la plus belle des cages possibles, aux couleurs des tableaux de Mark Ryden, dont on peut retrouver les toiles sur certains murs.

-Eh bien ! Comme vous je suis prisonnier dans ma vie, continue le premier.

-Ah oui ? Prisonnier de quoi ? De votre physique avenant et de votre illustre nom ? lui répond Roxas.

-Oui ! Oui, tout à fait !

-La plupart des gens ne s'attarde qu'à ça.

-C'est vrai, et Roxas, qu'il y ait ou non un mauvais sort, je suis plus que mon nom et mon visage. Vous devez sans doute être plus que le vôtre !

Dans une autre partie du manoir, la cuisine, deux femmes et un homme regardent attentivement, grâce à une caméra dans le petit salon, la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

-J'en étais sûre, c'est le bon ! Affirme la première femme aux cheveux cuivrés, toute excitée.

-Disons que cela se pourrait bien ! Lui répond l'autre femme, blonde, plus perplexe.

Mais retrouvons notre Casanova des basses-cours.

-Roxas, laissez-moi entrer !

Bon il est temps de mettre fin à toutes ces paroles ridiculement mielleuses et vides.

La bibliothèque du côté droit bascule, laissant voir un passage duquel le jeune héritier Frost sort.

-Bonjour.

Alors qu'il allait sourire, la confiance de Demyx laisse place à une peur panique ! C'est donc avec courage qu'il s'enfuit à toutes jambes…

-Quoi ?! Au secours ! AU SECOURS ! IL EST UN COCHON ! UN COCHON SANGINAIRE ! AU SECOURS !

Dans les escaliers de l'entrée, en pleine crise d'hystérie, Kairi crie sur son fils unique qui descend du 4ème étage.

-Pourquoi dis-moi ? Pourquoi ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis enfui mère…

-C'est normal qu'ils s'enfuient ! Quand ils te voient bondir devant eux ! Quand crois-tu que j'ai montré à ton père mon grain de beauté ? Eh bien chéri, j'ai eu la très bonne idée de ne pas le faire avant qu'on soit mariés !

-Ce n'est pas mon grain de beauté que je lui ai montré mère ! Mais mon visage !

Roxas se penche en haut des escaliers laissant sa mère « admirer » son visage. Il aurait pu être très beau, avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés, ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau nacrée. Il aurait pu si… il n'avait pas eu des oreilles de cochon à peine cachées par sa chevelure et surtout un groin à la place du nez…

Voyant cela Kairi fond en larmes. Roxas vient s'asseoir à côté de sa mère sur les premières marches des escaliers.

-Maman… Roxas soupire.

-Oh chéri, tu lui plaisais j'en suis sûre.

-Non, pas du tout et tu le sais !

-Non, ce qui l'a un peu rebuté c'est ton nez. Et tu n'es pas ton nez.

-Mais…Mais… C'est mon nez.

-Non, c'est celui de mon arrière, arrière, arrière-grand-père ! C'est ce qu'il t'a fait à toi et à nous ! Mais tu n'es pas ton nez, ce n'est pas toi ! Il y a une autre personne en toi qui n'attend que le moment de pouvoir sortir !

On a souvent rappelé à Roxas au cours des années qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir de cette malédiction, personne n'a souffert plus que sa mère.

Après sa naissance Kairi et Luxord Frost s'étaient rendus chez plusieurs chirurgiens esthétiques, mais l'artère carotide passant à travers son nez, enfin groin dans ce cas, toute tentative d'ablation était impossible.

Sa mère a toujours voulu bien faire, toujours, et elle a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour le protéger, d'abord, des reporters. Mais comme les gens avaient demandé à voir cette face, cause de tant d'ennuis, Kairi a fait ce que toute mère aimante aurait fait elle a simulé sa mort, et a fait incinérer Roxas.

Ainsi les gens purent pleurer sa tragique disparition, et lui peut continuer à vivre en sécurité, à l'abri du monde extérieur. Le seul souci de Kairi est maintenant de le protéger de son père qui a du mal à s'adapter au nouveau menu du petit déjeuner sans bacon.

Et de l'insensibilité de Zexion, leur nouveau majordome. On ne raconte pas d'histoire de petits cochons et de loup quand son fils en est un. Et elle devait aussi à l'occasion, le protéger de lui-même, quand il s'enfuyait dehors. Alors la plupart du temps Roxas s'amusait dans sa chambre, s'inventait des amis et apprenait à se distraire seul, pendant que sa mère consacrait tout son temps à le préparer pour entrer dans le grand monde. Et à son 18ème anniversaire elle a engagé Namine Tower, une marieuse réputée chez les gens riches et célèbres.

Pour conjurer la malédiction, elle n'a qu'à trouver un jeune homme de la haute société, quelqu'un de sa classe, qui l'accepte tel qu'il est, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare !

Roxas doit être plus horrible qu'il ne le pense, puisque jusque là chaque postulant est sorti en courant du petit salon, s'enfuyant dans les couloirs et passant par la fenêtre du premier étage pour continuer sa course! Mais lorsqu'ils partent, Zexion les rattrape et leur prie de signer un document leur faisant promettre de garder le secret. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que sa mère reconnaisse que des modifications s'imposent; vitre incassable et baskets pour Zexion par exemple.

Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui

-IL EST UN COCHON !

Est un jour comme tous les autres, sauf que Zexion n'a pas réussi à rattraper Demyx.

-Il a un groin ? Demande l'agent lassé. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les hallucinations d'un pleurnichard pourri gâté qui ne sait même pas se torcher le cul seul !

-Oui, et des crocs aussi ! affirme Demyx.

Tous les agents de Scotland Yard s'esclaffent.

-Écoutez Monsieur l'agent je sais ce que vous pensez ! Les Frost ? Une si gentille famille ! Je le croyais aussi, et quand elle a parlé d'une malédiction j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une simple figure de style ! Ce n'est pas une simple figure de style ! Je vous assure que si je ne n'avais pas réussi à m'enfuir ! Ce monstre…. m'aurait dévoré tout cru !

-Ça suffit, enfermez-le pour la nuit.

-Quoi ? Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Je suis venu vous le signaler !

Alors que le blond se débat avec deux agents qui l'emmènent, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants s'approche du comptoir

-Eh ? C'était pas un Hans ?

-Si, Demyx, il est cinglé.

Une lueur amusée brille dans les yeux de l'homme, il fera la première page demain !

_L'héritier Hans victime d'une dépression nerveuse._

Le lendemain, Demyx arrive furieux à la rédaction du Times, brandissant le journal du matin, il cherche Xigbar Wilhelm, qui se trouve dans son bureau.

-Amenez-moi la sécurité ! Appelle de suite le journaliste en apercevant l'héritier à sa porte

-C'est moi qui doit être le prochain président du conseil d'administration, est-ce que vous pensez au tort qu'un pareil article pourrait me faire ? Et ce que mon père, quand il lira cette article, va me faire !

-Ben… Disons qu'il s'agit de votre problème pas du mien.

-D'accord… Je ne suis pas en délire psychotique, d'accord ? On est d'accord ?

Xigbar lève les yeux au ciel amusé, comme pour dire « Ça, c'est toi qui le dit »

-Donc, ou bien vous publiez une rétractation, ou alors devant la Reine je fais le serment de vous arracher les entrailles ! Et de le faire à mains nues !

C'est ce moment-là que choisit la sécurité pour arriver et pousser le jeune homme dans l'ascenseur alors qu'une jeune fille en sort.

-J'exige une rétractation ! Vous avez détruit ma vie ! Je vous assure qu'il est un cochon ! UN COCHON !

À ces dernières paroles la jeune fille se retourne. Les cheveux courts et bruns, Xion a commencé sa carrière de journaliste à la naissance de Roxas. Comme elle est petite, elle sait se cacher dans les maisons pour prendre les meilleurs clichés. C'est en se dissimulant dans un placard, que Kairi avait failli lui faire perdre un œil, en l'attaquant avec une pince à spaghetti. Peu après l'enfant était mort, enfin Xion en doute, et ce jeune homme pourrait peut-être lui fournir la preuve dont elle a besoin.

-Une minute, attendez ! Je pense que ce garçon est avec moi ?

-Ah oui ? s'étonne Demyx le plus surpris des trois que quelqu'un l'aide.

Dans la camionnette Bedford noir de Xion, l'héritier Hans écoute attentivement.

-J'en fais encore des cauchemars quand j'y pense.

-Vous l'auriez donc vu ?

-Pas Roxas, mais sa mère, j'ai à peine pu entrevoir le bébé, je pensais que j'étais victime d'hallucination.

-Je suis content que quelqu'un me croit enfin.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas assez, que j'y crois ou non n'y changera rien. Il nous faut en avoir la preuve, pour laver notre réputation. Il faudrait que vous y retourniez, pouvez-vous y arriver ?

-Oh…bah, j'en ai aucune idée, à moins queAAHHHHH !

Demyx vient de voir un bref instant Roxas par la vitre derrière Xion, il grognait après lui, du sang dégoulinaient de ses crocs.

-Ah… Euh… Non…pas question que j'y retourne !

-Très bien, je comprends, on n'a qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui peut y aller. Par la même agence qui vous a contacté ?

-Non, il ne voit que des aristocrates, ça fait partie de la malédiction ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse en trouver un qui veut nous aider, l'argent ne les intéresse pas.

-Peut-être pas tous, seulement ceux qui sont fauchés …


	3. Chapter II : La belle et le clochard

Chapitre II : La belle et le clochard

Dans les sous-sols de Londres, à l'ancienne station de St Mary's près de Whitechapel Road* c'est dans une ambiance parfumé à l'odeur de cigare, d'alcool et de reste d'opium qu'arrive Xion. Même si son utilisation a changé, le lieu rassemble toujours le même public. Celui qui veut oublier le temps d'une partie de poker ses problèmes, ou simplement faire le beau le temps de quelques minutes. Mais pour beaucoup le temps s'étire en heures, voir en jours, et pour certains en années…

-Y'a bien un certain Axel Dunbroch qui joue ici ce soir ? Demande Xion à l'un des employés à l'accueil.

-Oui, c'est lui là-bas, table de poker numéro 8. Il indique un jeune homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Eh mon vieux, attendez, l'interpelle Xion.

-Je vous connais mademoiselle ?

-Non, mais moi je vous connais, j'ai fait mon enquête. Il semble qu'en quelques années vous ayez réussi à perdre au jeu la fortune que votre famille a mise des générations à amasser.

Axel rit et poursuit simplement son chemin

-Écoutez-moi deux minutes, j'ai un très bon marché à vous proposer.

-Vous vous trompez de gars.

-Pour quatorze mille £ivres, allez-vous m'écouter ?

Le lendemain Xion et Demyx attendent Axel à l'arrière de la camionnette Bedford. Cette dernière est garée à l'autre bout du quartier. Après 20 minutes, les comploteurs dignes d'un film d'Austin Power commencent à s'impatienter.

-Ce gars-là me fait perdre mon temps, grommelle Xion.

-Le voilà, fait Demyx en désignant le roux qui vient de tourner au coin de la rue.

-Excusez-moi je suis un peu en retard.

-Non ! Non ! C'est rien. Xion l'aide passer un veston noir à fines rayures claires. L'appareil photo est dans le revers, le déclencheur est dans la manche. Pour prendre la photo vous levez le bras, n'importe lequel.

-Ah désolé, s'excuse Axel. Il vient de déclencher par mégarde le mécanisme.

-Je n'en doute pas, vous avez joué toute la nuit ?

-Ouais, il me restait des jetons. C'est bon ?

-Allez-y!

Pendant ce temps, Namine distribue les documents aux prétendants. La veille, elle et Kairi ont contacté plusieurs agences.

-Signez ici, entente de confidentialité, vous ne parlez pas, nous ne parlons pas.

-Il est sûrement affreux, souffla l'un d'eux aux autres.

-Le jeune homme est prêt à vous recevoir, les invites Kairi sur les escaliers à monter.

Axel arrive, bouscule intentionnellement Namine, qui lâche ses formulaires.

-Laissez je vous en prie, il les ramasse.

-Vous êtes ?

-Axel Dunbroch, l'agence m'a employée.

-Oh ! Oui les Dunbroch d'Ecosse… Elle inscrit quelque chose sur sa tablette et lui indique la direction à prendre.

-Et voilà Roxas, on a fait comme tu voulais ils sont tous réunis dans l'annexe, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à les voir tous à la fois.

\- Ce sera plus facile de séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. Dit-il, alors que sa mère sort de sa chambre. Lui emprunte le passage vers le petit salon.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Roxas, et vous devez être…

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase les cinq hommes s'enfuient tous en courant comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses !

-Vous êtes pris ailleurs ?

Une fois la rencontre expédiée, le blond se rend dans la cuisine et sort du placard soda, biscuit, chocolat, chips, etc.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ÇA ?! S'exclame Kairi, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Pour éviter de perdre du temps.

-Et maintenant tu vas t'empiffrer comme un cochon ?

-C'est pas ça que t'as mis au monde ?

-Je t'interdis ! … Roxas… Un seul homme, pas un de plus!

-Et il va s'enfuir ! Car ils se sont tous enfuis, arrêtes de nier la vérité ! Ça fait maintenant six ans que je les vois tous me fuir. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que je ressens ? T'en rends-tu compte ?!

-Je suis désolée… Mais… On doit continuer…

-Ça n'as pas de sens… Car même si je m'efforce de croire qu'il existe un homme qui ne s'enfuira pas, un homme qui… qui… Le regard de Roxas est soudain attiré par l'écran de surveillance du petit salon.

En effet, Axel y est toujours. Peu de temps après son entrée, l'appareil photo s'est bloqué, le forçant à sortir et se cacher dans un placard pour régler le problème en toute discrétion. Il n'a donc pas vu et entendu les autres participants s'enfuir, et donc pas vu non plus Roxas. La mère de ce dernier et Namine s'approchent du poste, toutes émerveillées.

-C'est un ange tombé du ciel !

-Il m'a vu ?

-Sûrement, il était là ! Affirme la blonde.

-Qui c'est ? Questionne Roxas.

-On s'en fiche ! Vas-y ! S'impatiente Kairi.

\- Tout de suite !

\- Non je ne peux pas.

-MONTE ! Hurlent les deux femmes.

-Encore là ? Demande Roxas qui vient d'arriver dans sa chambre et observe Axel via le miroir sans tain.

Axel se détourne vivement de la bibliothèque et dissimule quelque chose dans son veston.

-Euh…oui ? Il se demande qui vient de lui parler, puisqu'il ne voit personne dans le salon.

-Vous avez vu ?

-Vu ?

-Alors c'est non ?

\- Non quoi ?

-Dites-moi ! S'exaspère le blond

-Vous dire quoi ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent.

-Quoi ? Je fais l'innocent ? Demande le roux en faisant le tour de la pièce pour trouver d'où vient la voix.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous resté alors ?

-Je dois partir ?

Le plus jeune peut entendre d'ici sa mère et Namine hurler « Non ! Non ! Non ! » comme des possédées. Mais il a du mal à cerner cette personne qu'il voit à travers la vitre. Bon voyons ce que donne une conversation avec ce poivrot écossais. **

-Bon… Vous aimez Ysabell Rincevent *** ?

-Qui ?

-Le bouquin, dans votre veste.

-Vous avez l'œil, sourit Axel. Oui, c'est un livre que je trouve très bon.

-Vous l'avez lu ?

-Ben… oui !

-C'est drôle car je croyais que c'était l'unique exemplaire jamais créé.

-Pour tout vous dire je voulais le lire mais à la bibliothèque il ne l'avait jamais, … Enfin après un moment d'hésitation il avoue en se frottent l'arrière de la tête: Comme c'était une première édition je me suis dit que je pourrais en tirer un bon prix.

-Vous le voliez donc ?

-Ouais, soupire Axel en reposant le livre sur la table basse. Il se dirige vers la cheminée sur laquelle repose un micro et au mur le grand miroir.

-C'est l'argent que vous aimez ? Suggère Roxas qui trouve que ça expliquerait très bien la présence de l'homme ici, avec la dot de son mariage.

-Énormément, mais lui il m'aime pas.

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas fait pour aller ensemble ? Il y a 326 premières éditions dans cette bibliothèque, et parmi celles-ci il y en a 300 qui valent plus de 50 mille £ivres, près de 12 valent plus de 25 mille £ivres. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il y en ait seulement une qui vaut seulement moins de 21 £ivres.

-Ah oui ? Seulement un ?

-Il s'agit d'un roman mineur, d'un auteur mineur, qui l'est resté.

-Eh ben dites donc…moins de 21 £ivres…

-Eh oui… Je regrette, mais cela veut dire que…

-C'est pourtant votre préféré ?

Alors que Roxas comptait partir, il se retourne en entendant ces mots.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit « C'est pourtant votre préféré ? »

-Non, j'ai compris mais…, Axel regarde le miroir avec un sourire confiant, … Tablette du haut, troisième à gauche, Casanova, c'est une première édition. Attendez que je sois parti sinon ils vont vous voir.

Une fois dit, Roxas décide de faire silence, pour voir comment se comportera l'autre une fois qu'il se pensera seul.

-Comment ça me voir ?

-…

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Le roux regarde autour de lui et ne trouve encore personne. Allô ? Il tapote le micro sur la cheminée. Vous êtes là ?

Après un petit moment il se dirige vers la bibliothèque, prend le livre, et fait mine de sortir du petit salon.

-Je vous ai eu ! Non ? Axel a sauté dans l'encadrement de la porte pour surprendre son mystérieux interlocuteur. Roxas ? Retournant au miroir, il donne de petits coups dessus. Roxas ?

Ce dernier doit bien admettre qu'il trouve le roux très beau, avec ses cheveux roux presque rouges dressés en piques à l'arrière de sa tête, son visage fin et ses yeux d'un vert absinthe. Roxas rougit et complexe car cela lui rappelle en même temps à quel point sa situation est délicate…

Alors qu'Axel va partir pour de bon il se lance.

-Est-ce que demain vous reviendrez ?

-Je le savais ! Je savais que vous étiez là ! … Oui.

Dans la cuisine Kairi et Namine pleurent de joie, c'est le premier à revenir !

Roxas s'est assis dans le canapé du petit salon et tient dans ses mains le livre que le roux a reposé un peu plus tôt. Luxord le rejoint, se demandant comment son fils se sent après coup alors que sa femme débouche une bouteille de champagne. Ah celle-la…

-Ça va gamin ? Dit-il en remettant en place un lampe qu'un prétendant a fait tomber dans sa fuite.

-Je croyais qu'il l'avait deviné, mais c'était écrit juste là.

Tracé au crayon gras par une main d'enfant, on peut lire sur la première page « Roxas 3 Ysabell Rincevent»

-Et bien parmi les deux mille livres qu'il y a ici il a choisi ton préféré. Remarque son père.

Roxas esquisse un sourire timide. Il sait quoi lire ce soir.

*La station a été fermée quand Aldgate East a été reconstruite plus proche de Whitechapel. Elle a été convertie en abri anti-aérien pendant la guerre. Bombardée pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, elle est aujourd'hui démolie.

**Ils reconnaissent Axel comme étant écossais à cause de son accent typique du pays, dans la version originelle du film Rebelle/ Bave, tous les acteurs l'ont !

*** Ysabell Rincevent : Ysabell, fille de la Mort apparaît dans les tomes Le Huitième Sortilège, Mortimer et Accros du roc. Rincevent apparaît dès le premier livre des annales, La Huitième Couleur , ils font tout les deux partis des Annales du Disque Monde. À la base je voulais utiliser le nom de Vanyel Ashkevron, qui est le personnage principal de la trilogie du dernier Héraut-Mage de la saga des Hérauts de Valdemar, de Mercedes Lackey (qui est mon auteur favori), mais j'ai appris la mort de Terry Pratchett, et j'ai donc voulu lui rendre un petit hommage à ma façon…


	4. Chapter III : La belle et bête

**Chapitre III :**___La Belle et la Bête_

Derrière son miroir/vitre, Roxas observe le roux se claquer le visage, perplexe. Axel essaye tant bien que mal de se réveiller, il a encore passé la nuit à jouer au poker dans le club.

En faisant le tour du bureau, son regard est attiré par un objet derrière la vitre d'une étagère de bois verni. Il l'ouvre et en sort un ocarina.

-Fuuuuu

…Il rit, s'amuse de lui-même, et se remet à souffler dans la céramique, Fuuuuuuu…

-Vous en jouez ? demande le blond

-Oh ! L'écossais sursaute, surpris par la voix, il se croyait seul. Abstenez-vous de recommencer, d'accord ?

-Vous en jouez ? Redemande Roxas sans prêter aucune attention à sa demande.

-Ça ? Non, non, mais jouer de l'ocarina m'a toujours tenté.

-Mais je suis persuadé que vous jouez d'un instrument.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Questionne le roux en reposant l'objet.

-Vous jouez de quoi ?

Axel se rapproche du micro sous le miroir, et répond avec un sourire en coin :

-Aucune idée…

Dans la cuisine, Kairi regarde via la télésurveillance Zexion installer différents instruments dans le bureau.

-Tout ceci est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Roxas cherche son instrument, répond Luxord, installé en sa compagnie avec un thé, eh oui, tea time oblige !

-Un homme ne doit pas le faire lui-même ? Demande Kairi à son mari avec un regard coquin.

-1 ! 2 ! 3 !

Axel entouré de 5 musiciens essaie tour à tour leurs différents instruments, le tout en chantant.

\- _I want you to want me.*  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin you to beg me._

\- Non ce n'est pas la contrebasse, affirme Roxas et le roux s'installe autre part.

\- _I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me !_

-C'est vraiment pas la batterie ! Crie-t-il ensuite, s'amusant de voir Axel frapper n'importe comment sur l'instrument à percussion. Ensuite vient le tour du saxophone. Et là… L'écossais réussit un exploit ! Il parvient à créer des notes tellement fausses que même les sourds ont dû les entendre.

-_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' ? _Continue de chanter Axel d'une superbe voix. Lui qui parle avec un ton si grave, presque sensuel, voir même rauque par moment, monte dans les aigus sans difficulté ! Malheureusement cette dernière est gâchée par le carnage qu'il fait avec les instruments. Il a pris possession de la guitare depuis peu et prend des airs de Jimi Hendrix.**

-Vous faites semblant de jouer ? Malgré le viol auditif Roxas est mort de rire. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

-Yeh ! Merci les gars ! Dit enfin Axel en s'adressant aux autres musiciens qui commencent à partir.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore deviné, attendez !

-Je vous en prie on a suffisamment parlé de moi. De quoi vous jouez vous ?

-Mais il fait quoi ? Soupire Xion dans la camionnette en regardant les photos prises par Axel quelques jours auparavant.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'Axel rend visite à Roxas et le blond commençait à le connaître, aimant de plus en plus ces petits rendez-vous. Mais il n'est toujours pas sorti de sa cachette.

Axel avait proposé une fois qu'un de ces jours ils aillent ensemble dans un pub appelé le Destiny. Roxas avait simplement refusé sans donner de motif.

À côté Demyx et Xion s'impatientent de plus en plus au fil du temps, cela fait maintenant 21 jours et toujours aucune photo du monstre à la face de cochon !

-C'est après la dot qu'il en …, commence Demyx, mais il ne peut finir sa phrase. Axel ouvre les portes arrières de la Bedford au même moment. Eh ! Y'a pas d'autre raison pour que ce soit aussi long, c'était moins long pour qu'il se montre à moi !

-Tu sais ce que je pense ? Il t'aimait plus, affirme Axel en retirant son long veston.

-Pourquoi se contenter de cinq mille £ivres quand on peut en tirer dix fois plus ? Commence à s'exciter le représentant capillaire d'Aladdin Sane. Tu oublies une chose ! Il est monstrueux ! Absolument inembrassable ! Laid à faire peur ! C'est …

Axel l'attrape par la nuque et lui ferme la bouche avec son autre main pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Écoute-moi bien ! J'en connais des gars dans ton genre ! Des petits gamins pourris par leurs mamans ! Merde ! S'exclame l'écossais en retirant sa main d'un air dégoûté. Il lèche en plus !

-Demyx, ne lèche pas Axel voyons ! Dit Xion comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 7 ans pris en faute. Écoute, on est un peu méfiant, c'est normal.

-Très bien, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre !

-D'accord, rends-moi l'argent.

Mais après quelques minutes de silence, Xion a compris. Il a déjà tout dépensé dans des parties de poker, dans un réflexe d'habitué, avec un sourire d'encouragement.  
Elle lui rend le veston trafiqué.

-Ça commence ! Crie Namine de la cuisine avec plusieurs pots de glace Ben &amp; Jerry de grande taille dans les bras.

Tout le monde se dirige vers la cuisine avec excitation, chacun apportant quelque chose, comme un vrai dîner spectacle ! Luxord apporte le pop-corn, Kairi différents chocolats et Zexion plusieurs bouteilles de boissons sucrées. Chacun regarde la petite télé qui surveille le salon.

-Il n'a donc qu'un seul veston ? Questionne inopinément Kairi.

Dans la pièce la scène commence, Axel vient de fermer la porte du salon.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé, c'est le piano ! Affirme Roxas sûr de lui. Tu joues du piano, j'en parierais ma chemise !

-Un conseil, répond Axel en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Ne parie jamais contre un parieur !

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, ils avaient commencé à se tutoyer.

Axel s'installe sur le banc rembourré de cuir noir. Devant lui, un piano droit en acajou. C'est un beau travail d'ébénisterie, une magnifique marqueterieorne le panneau de devant. Sous celle-ci il peut lire en lettres d'or ''STEINWAY &amp; SONS''.

Il commence par plier et détendre ses doigts puis, doucement les pose sur les touches et continue la chanson de l'autre jour. ***

\- Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying…Il a du mal... Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus joué sur un autre piano que son vieux Petrof… Et même sur son Petrof tout court…Ses doigts sont engourdis par le manque d'exercice… Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying ? Il n'arrive pas à déplacer correctement ses doigts, créant de fausses notes sans le vouloir…

-Non, c'est si bémol*** Crie Roxas dans son dos

\- I want you to want me…

-Si bémol avec la droite !

\- I need you to need me…

-Regardes… Des doigts fins se posèrent doucement sur les grandes mains d'Axel qui continue d'essayer de jouer. La main gauche tient la corde, et la main droite en harmonie.

\- I'd love you to love me…

-Tu vois ? Demande le propriétaire des mains fines et douces, alors que le roux tourne la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et là, il le voit enfin, pour la première fois, le visage de Roxas.

Saisi, il se lève d'un bond et se plaque contre le mur à côté du piano, faisant trembler la bibliothèque sous le choc. Le blond, face à lui, jette des coups d'œil de côté en évitant soigneusement son regard, l'air gêné, hésitant, perdu.

Axel qui n'a pas détourné son regard l'observe. Il regarde son groin, seule caractéristique porcine visible, ses oreilles étant bien cachées par ses cheveux. Puis le reste de son visage et ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Plus grand d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre, Axel commence à lever sa main en s'approchant, il veut toucher ces mèches blondes. La pièce est plongée dans un silence pesant, seul leur souffle résonne. Axel n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Roxas, il peut déjà sentir la chaleur qui en émane…

CLIC !

-Merde ! Maugréé Axel dans sa barbe, le mécanisme de l'appareil photo vient de se déclencher.

-Je suis un monstre ! S'exclame Roxas, cachant son visage et fuyant hors de la pièce.

-Non ! Roxas non ! Lui crie le plus grand avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Roxas a rejoint sa mère et Namine au détour d'un couloir, mais il ne s'arrête pas et continue son chemin vers la cuisine où il retrouve son père qui se masse la tempe. Luxord voit déjà sa femme venir avec ses grands sabots, croyant apporter la bonne parole mais finalement les enterrant tous.

-Roxas ?! Reste avec Axel, ordonne Kairi à la blonde tout en partant à la poursuite de son fils. Chéri, non, je t'en prie, supplie-t-elle ce dernier

-Je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais dit ! hurle-t-il

-Non ! C'est toi ! C'est toi cette fois qui t'es enfui !

-Il était devant moi à me regarder, et, c'est le seul qui ait fait ça !

-Lui as-tu laissé une chance de se donner une contenance, oui, de te mettre toi-même dans… Mais Kairi ne finit pas sa phrase, elle a vu Namine derrière elle. Pourquoi tu es là ?! Je t'ai dit de rester avec lui !

-Je n'ai pas entendu ! Affirme la blonde paniquée.

Dehors, de retour à la camionnette noir, Xion ouvre immédiatement la porte à Axel.

-Tu l'as ? demande-t-elle

-Oui, je l'ai… et il lance l'appareil au sol pour qu'il s'écrase après l'avoir retiré de la poche intérieure du veston.

-Eh ! J'ai besoin de cette photo ! S'énerve la brune.

\- Il n'est pas ce que Demyx a dit ! Fiche-lui la paix !

-Xion ?! Dit la voix de Kairi, cette dernière est sortie avec Namine pour retrouver Axel. Ferme la grille !

-Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Leur crie Axel.

Mais trop tard, Namine a réussi à fermer la grille du manoir. Courant pour prendre de l'élan, Axel escalade la grille et passe devant les deux femmes pour rentrer par la porte, sans leur prêter plus d'attention. Arrivé dans le hall des escaliers il appelle Roxas. Surpris de le voir revenir, le blond se penche pour observer la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

-Y'a une chose que je dois te dire ! Continue Axel

-C'est un espion ! Affirme Kairi qui vient d'arriver.

-Non ! Mais elle ne se la ferme donc jamais, pense le roux agacé ?! Oui …

-Il travaille pour Xion, la reporter qui m'a forcée à t'enterrer !

-Tu m'as dit incinéré ! Commente Roxas en descendant les marches des escaliers.

-Ça aussi ! confirme sa mère. J'espère que vous êtes bien payé, vous venez de perdre une fortune !

-Attendez ! C'est tout de même un sang bleu ! Argumente Namine prise de panique, elle sait qu'un jeune homme comme ça ne se trouve pas si facilement, ce n'est pas la cuisson d'une nouille qu'ils recherchent ! Il peut conjurer la malédiction !

Roxas s'arrête de descendre les marches, il est à un étage du roux, le silence plane. Le plus petit des deux hommes encre son regard dans celui de l'autre. Après un instant de recueillement, il réunit son courage et dit :

-Axel, je sais que ce visage te fait horreur, et jamais, jamais je ne te demanderai de le supporter !

Toute l'assistance l'écoute attentivement, curieuse de savoir où il veut en venir.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi, mon vrai moi est quelque part à l'intérieur et il attend le moment de s'en échapper ! Et tu peux le libérer ! Quand la malédiction serra vaincu je serais comme tout le monde !

-Si jamais cette malédiction ne pouvait être vaincue ?

-…Alors je me tuerai, je le promets…répondit Roxas d'une voix calme, en le regardent droit dans les yeux.

-…

-Épouse-moi Axel… Épouse-moi…

Roxas est au bord des larmes, cette homme est peut être le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide, le délivrer, lui permettre d'être lui-même ! Et bien sûr, il y a autre chose…

-Désolé… Axel a seulement répondu ce petit mot, et cela a suffi…

-Sortez, murmure Roxas en s'effondrant sur les marches. Une larme coule de ses yeux.

-Je … ! Mais il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, Zexion l'a déjà jeté à la porte du manoir.

A cet instant Roxas pense à ses livres. S'il avait été un personnage littéraire, cette scène aurait été digne des ''mille chagrins d'amour'' qu'il croise parfois dans ces romans dont il se moque volontiers.

De son côté, Kairi se ressaisit en quelques secondes. De sa chambre il entend la voix de sa mère dire que c'est arrivé déjà plusieurs fois, qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais, jamais elle ne capitulera ! Jamais elle ne s'avouera vaincu ! Jamais ! Le tout sur fond de vitre, celle que brisait chacun des anciens prétendants.

Il sait pourtant au fond de lui qu'elle tiendra parole …

Doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Roxas descend les dernières marches vers le hall. Il est 21h, il doit éviter d'attirer l'attention de quiconque. Dans la salle à manger, il entend son père parler.

-Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à le préparer pour le jour où tout changerait, mais nous ne l'avons pas préparé à ce qu'il ne le soit pas lui-même. Explique-t-il à sa femme. Pourquoi ne pas arrêter de penser à le marier, et … offrons-lui un chat ?!

-Roxas c'est toi ?! Crie soudain Kairi, il vient de marcher sur une latte de parquet grinçante.

-Oui mère, j'allais me faire un chocolat chaud !

-Très bien, acquiesce-t-elle.

Elle reporte son attention sur son mari.

-Un chat ? Tu en as d'autre des idées comme ça ?

De son coté, Roxas enfile son manteau blanc à bordure noir et revers rouge, il a entouré son cou d'une très longue et large écharpe à damier qui lui cache tout le visage, hormis les yeux et le sommet de la tête.

Ensuite, il sort par la porte de cuisine, qui donne sur le jardin. Une fois dehors, il court aussi vite qu'il peut. Il doit faire vite, sa famille s'apercevra rapidement de son absence, et il doit encore traverser une petite forêt !

Kairi entre dans la cuisine, ayant envie aussi de se faire une boisson chaude.

Tout de suite, elle voit que quelque chose ne va pas… Où est Roxas ?

Elle sent un souffle de vent lui caresser les jambes, l'angoisse la saisit très vite. La porte est grande ouverte !

Au même moment, Roxas atteint son but, dans le fond de la propriété: un immense portail de fer forgé recouvert de lierre, supporté par de grands murs de pierre couverts eux aussi de plantes grimpantes.

Pendant un moment il reste là, sans bouger, observant simplement les murs de pierre. Combien de fois s'est-il assis dans l'herbe à les regarder, se demandant ce qu'il y avait derrière?

Enfin, il empoigne la pince qu'il a pris soin d'emporter dans sa fuite, et d'un coup sec coupe le cadenas qui garde le portail clos. Roxas ouvre la grille qui bascule dans un grincement couvert par le bruit des voitures, des publicités, des piétons et de leurs discussions.

Laissant tomber la pince dans l'herbe, il inspire une grande bouffée d'air, et sort sous les hurlements lointain de sa mère qui l'appelle.

Il s'en fiche. Il va goûter à la vie à l'extérieure, goûter au monde.

Il va vivre…

* I want you to want me de Cheap Trick en 1979, elle est reprise dans le film ''13 bonnes raisons de te larguer''. J'espère que j'ai choisi la meilleure chanson qui puisse convenir, vos avis ?

** J'ai vraiment besoin de rappeler qui c'est ?

***Cette fois c'est une version acoustique, pour ceux qui veulent voir ce que ça donne je recommande la version cover : Major to Minor: "I Want You to Want Me" by Chase Holfelder

**** Je ne joue pas d'un instrument, et ne sais donc pas lire de partitions, ce n'est donc pas les bonnes notes


	5. Un peu près un conte de fée REPREND !

Pyou !

God Fern : Je suis de retour pour une bonne nouvelle ! Désolée pour ceux et celles qui pensaient déjà avoir un nouveau chapitre…

God Fern : La bonne nouvelle ? J'ai peut-être trouvé une Beta lectrice, «un peu près conte de fée» va donc pouvoir reprendre, elle s'occupe aussi de corriger les anciens déjà postés et ceux qui vont l'être de « Prince of Atlantis ». Je voudrais juste finir Poa avant de reprendre UPPCDF !

God Fern : Je vous présente donc Puppy biscuit des ténèbres ! Elle est un peu maso certes, elle aime que je la traite comme une esclave… Mais pour son bonheur je me sacrifie !

Puppy : Merci maaaaître fougère... =D Bon bah voilà, je suis le Puppy de l'ombre qui surgit comme un pokémon sauvage pour aider les dieux à sauver des fictions ! Gratuitement. Ou peut-être avec un bocal de biscuits pour la promotion. À méditer.

God Fern : Les chapitre de la fic sont déjà corrigés, mais je voudrais quand même votre avis sur son travail !

Réponse 1 : Du moment que j'ai de quoi lire  
Réponse 2 : M'en fous veut la suiteuuuh X3  
Réponse 3 : Mouais ça peut aller  
Réponse 4 : Super travail  
Réponse 5 : Biscuit des ténèbres ? Elle a quel goût ?! è ê

Puppy : Pour la réponse 5 je vous préviens, le premier qui la mentionne, j'appelle les autorités compétentes ! Je REFUSE d'être bouffée ! OAO

God Fern : Dans tous les cas merci d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour la suite, j'ai hâte de continuer cette histoire avec vous ! :D


End file.
